Raul Guittierez
Raul Guittierez was portrayed by David Lago. On February 22, 2018 it was announced that Lago would return to The Young And The Restless as Raul to mark the 45th anniversary of the show, he returned on March 27. Biography Raul Guittierez was the son of Adela and Vincente Guittierez. He had two brothers: Diego and Dante. Raul lived in Genoa City all his life. He came from a large poor Cuban family. Raul was Billy Abbott's best friend from his grade school years. In 1999, while attending Walnut Grove Academy, which Raul could only afford to attend via a scholarship, he became friends with Mackenzie Browning, Rianna Miner, JT Hellstrom and Brittany Hodges. Raul fell in love with Mackenzie and they began dating, but it wasn't long before Mac left Raul for Billy, thus destroying Raul and Billy's friendship. Raul soon started seeing Rianna. Raul was then diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes after having a seizure at the Abbott pool house. Rianna stayed by his side at the hospital. After being released from hospital, Raul seemed to cope well with his illness, but lapsed into a diabetic coma after overdosing on insulin. When Raul awoke, he tried to break it off with Rianna "for her own good", but she convinced him to stay with her. When Raul discovered that she had lost her virginity to J.T. when they were together, he demanded sex. Rianna was furious with Raul, and dumped him. The pressure of his illness, failed relationships and school, coupled with the expectations his family and friends had for him, caused Raul to lash out at everyone. Soon his grades began to slip thus canceling out his dreams of becoming the first in his family to attend college. Soon Diego arrived in town intending to help Raul through his problems, but Raul resented his brother for running away from the family, leaving Raul with all the responsibilities. Raul eventually got his life back on track. Raul and Brittany began dating. Brittany, who had only ever been with boys who were interested in her for looks, dumped Raul, for fear that she was falling in love. Raul eventually convinced her to be with him. Raul and Brittany's relationship was going well, and Raul stood up for Billy at his wedding to Mac. Raul's relationship with Brittany was dealt a devastating blow when she was offered a job stripping at Bobby Marsino's gentlemen's club. Brittany soon fell for Bobby and dumped Raul. Raul left Genoa City for Boston, having won a scholarship to the prestigious Pemberton College. Raul returned to Genoa City in late May 2009. He was in a relationship with Mac, which did not sit well with Billy. Billy had a problem with his best friend from high school dating his former "wife." Raul didn't think it would be a problem (it was only recently that it came out that Billy and Mac were not cousins) and informed Billy that he wanted to marry Mac. He left town and returned to Washington, DC. Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:1990s Category:2000s